Thank You For Having Been Born To Us
by warchiefzeke05
Summary: 'Delphini, hear me out' Molly yells. The Cruciatus curse always makes everyone more outspoken. 'I'm all ears, Molly.' the girl declares mockingly and sits back on the bench.


_My Dear Delphini,_

_As I am writing these words, you are sleeping peacefully in your crib. Your tiny chest raises and drops evenly, your mouth is slightly open, and your almost white hair buds seem to glow in darkness. You are the most beautiful little being I've ever seen._

_Your Father and I are currently preparing for an important battle. A battle, that can determine the final outcome of the ongoing war, and decide the fate of the entire Wizarding War._

_I'm heartbroken to leave you here, Delphi. Each resident of the Malfoy Manor is going to fight, so only the house elves are going to look after you during our absence. We all are determined to return victorious, and I am full of hope, that me, your Father and you are going to reunite in a few hours, and celebrate our triumph together._

_Nevertheless, Delphi, the battlefield is a dangerous place, and fate is never certain. I decided to write you this letter in case things went wrong._

_If you are reading these words, whatever time in the future it might be, that means, that me and your Father had never came back from the battle. That we had died, before we even had a chance to speak to you. If you are reading these words, Delphi, that means, that I had failed you as a Mother._

_My heart breaks at a mere thought, that such a terrible thing might happen. _

_There is so many things I want to pass on to you, Delphi, in case we are never going to really meet. _

_The most important thing for you is knowing, who you really are. You, Delphi, are blessed to be a daughter of the Lord of the Dark._

_Your Father is a visionary, who has an idea how to change the rotten to the core Wizarding society, and how to prevent Magical abilities to go extinct due to mixing Muggle and Magical blood._

_Unfortunately , as such a powerful person, your Father has plenty of opponents and enemies. In case we really fail to come back victorious from this battle, Delphi, that means, that you will be destined to grow up in a world ruled by your Father's deadly foes._

_Those people are going to persecute you. As the Dark Lord's daughter, you are going to face hatred, fear and prejudices from the side of many worthless, traitorous Wizards and Witches._

_This is not going to be easy, Delphi. Believe me, though: you are much, much stronger than they are._

_These people are also going to feed you lies about your Father, trying to make you renounce and hate him. They are going to try to make you share their rotten belief system._

_Never believe them, Delphi. _

_Always be cautious about what you hear from other Wizards and Witches. Always give a deeper thought about any of the words that come of their mouths._

_There is only one kind of people, that you can trust unconditionally. If anyone claims to be trustworthy, ask them to roll up their left sleeve. A convex, black symbol of a snake within a skull is a sign, that a person can be believed. _

_Only this symbol, Delphi. Do not let yourself be fooled by anyone's flowery language or fiery assurances about their good will. You may not trust anybody except for people with the Mark._

_In case of our failure, people with the Mark are going to be hated and persecuted, just like yourself. Seek help from these people, Delphi. They all are going to be more than happy to take a good care of you._

_A hard life awaits you, Delphi. Looking at the soft, fragile, defenseless baby sleeping in the crib, it is hard for me to write these words. However, looking at you, I see not only what you are now, but also what you will become. You could call it a Mother's hunch, but looking at the baby in front of me, I see a powerful, courageous, proud woman the baby will grow up to be._

_Your Father just leaned over the crib to kiss you a goodbye before our setting off. Like every time, you relax instantly under his touch. His presence alone seems to always be enough to soothe you and calm you down._

_Your Father is not a kind of person who often shows his emotions. As a strong leader, he usually wears a straight, plain mask of indifference. Around you, however, he never conceals his feelings. Every time he looks at you, his lips curl up in a smile, and his crimson eyes glitters with millions shades._

_He calls you His Miracle. Those words should be your talisman, that will guide you through the tough, challenging life that awaits you._

_You are our Miracle, Delphi._

_We may not be there for you, to shield you, to comfort you, to teach you and to watch you grow up, but you will always have our love. Our blood flows in your veins, and it is going protect you from harm. It is an ancient branch of protective Blood Magic, that can be awaken only by a will of a dying Parent. Should we die in the Battle, Delphi, this ultimate protection will start working on you._

_We want our sacrifice to be your shield, because you are the best thing that ever happened to us. Our pride and hope. Our Miracle. Please, do not disappoint us. Lead your life the way to make it a proof, that our sacrifice was not in vain. And most importantly: never, ever give up. Whatever happens, surrender is out of the question._

_Thank you for being our daughter, Delphi. _

_Thank you for having been born to us._

_Your Mother_

_Bellatrix Black Lestrange_

Molly Weasley has a busy afternoon.

Dinner at the Burrow almost every day is an occasion to hold a small family gathering, but today there are going to be more visitors than usual.

Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo are coming, as well as Ginny, Harry and Lily. Arrival of the two elder grandsons- James and Albus- is always in question; the moody teenage boys sometimes are eager to visit their Grandparents, and sometimes they would rather forget that they have any Grandparents at all.

Cooking for eleven people is not an easy task, especially if each of them has completely different taste buds. Even using magic, preparing so many various dishes takes Molly quite a lot of time.

She wishes she could afford to hire a house elf. She is not getting younger, and she would really appreciate some help around the house. Unfortunately, Weasley's infamous financial status hasn't really improved much since the end of the last War. Both Molly and Arthur were outraged for not receiving any significant financial gratification from the Ministry for their contribution into the war effort.

Although the Ministry granted Molly, Arthur and each of their children a Veteran Status and a number of privileges that come after it, it did not offer any of them a Veteran Pension or any other extra source of income that would help them meet the ends. The only financial help they received after the War, was a compensation for the loss of their son, Fred. Nevertheless, the amount of money was barely enough to finance a decent funeral for Fred and pay for the soothing therapy of his twin brother George.

Yes, the Weasley family, a war-torn family of victorious combatants, definitely deserves to be more appreciated by the Ministry. They deserve to receive enough money to live in comfort and dignity.

What is the point of being a family War Heroes, if the Malfoys - a family of War criminals- is still incomparably much better off?

_Yes_, Molly thinks, stirring in a pan, _I must_ _pressure Arthur to bring this issue up in the Ministry. We need a better financial gratification for our War efforts. I'm almost seventy years old and I need a house elf._

A thick soup in a huge pot is boiling; Molly waves her wand, to take it out of fire. Potatoes in another pan are almost ready; before they are fully cooked, Molly can get the sauce ready.

She gets down to chopping vegetables, when suddenly her vision gets somewhat blurry. Her head feels so heavy, her eyelids are slowly closing...

_Damn it! _Molly sobers up and opens her eyes widely. _I'm exhausted. This is exactly why I need some help around the house. A woman my age should not overstrain herself with all that cooking, cleaning, gardening and doing laundry. Arthur will get me a house elf, or I will retire from being a housewife!_

She gets back to her work, but her head and eyelids still feel so heavy...

Too heavy for Molly to keep on going.

_Oh, for Heaven's sake! I must lie down for half an hour, otherwise I'm going to fall asleep here in the kitchen..._

She puts the knife away and turns towards the door, but her legs fail her. She collapses on the floor, slowly plunging into unconsciousness...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Thank you for being our daughter, Delphi. _

_Thank you for having been born to us._

_Thank you for having been born to us._

_Thank you for having been born to us..._

Sun begins to set over the Muggle graveyard in Little Hangelton.

Golden and pink lights reflect in the smooth surfaces of two clean, well-kept tombstones.

Delphi sits on a small bench upon the graves, squeezing her Mother's letter tightly in her hands.

Hearing a soft "pop" of Apparition, she folds the precious piece of parchment and slides it to the inner pocket on her chest.

'I've got her, Augurey.' Rodolphus' quiet voice says.

Delphi turns around; Rodolphus walks towards her, carrying an unconscious woman thrown over his shoulder. He drops the body- not very gently- under Delphi's feet.

'Need a hand with her, Augurey?' he asks.

'No, thank you, Rudolph. I appreciate that you brought her to me, but now, if you don't mind, I'll ask you to leave us. I'd like to have a conversation with her... _girl to girl_.' Delphi replies.

Rodolphus bows slightly.

'As you wish, my Lady.'

The man dissaparates and Delphi draws her wand, aiming it at the unconscious Molly Weasley.

'Enervate.' the girl whispers, and watches the elderly woman slowly opening her eyes.

An expected expression of confusion and shock appears on Molly's chubby, freckled face. Delphi watches her looking around the golden light-flooded graveyard, and finally focusing her eyes on the girl.

'Good evening, Molly.' Delphi says in a sad, quiet voice. 'Do you recognize me?'

The older woman narrows her eyes in confusion and shakes her head.

'Oh, right.' Delphi goes on in a plain, unaffectionate voice. 'We've never actually met in person before, but you can recognize a face very similar to mine. A face with the same features, the same chin line, the same nose and lips. Picture this face with curly, black hair instead of my straight and blonde.'

Delphi watches in satisfaction the older woman's eyes, widening in horror.

'Oh, now you get it, Molly.' Delphi smirks, toying with her wand. 'Tell me, how did it feel? What did her eyes look like, for a second before you killed her? What kind of emotions did you see inside them? Was she in pain? Was she scared? Was she enraged...?'

Molly's face is getting progressively paler under her freckles.

'D-Delphini, I- I don't...' she stutters.

Delphi leans over her.

'Excuse me? I'm afraid you have to speak up, dear Molly.'

'I- I don't know!' Molly moans.

Delphi's eyes darken.

'Crucio.' she hisses, pointing her wand towards the woman.

Molly cries out in pain, only to relax after a couple of seconds, when the girl lifts the curse.

'Don't _fuck with me_, Molly.' Delphi says calmly. 'Are you trying to tell me, that you didn't look into my Mother's eyes when you were killing her? Or perhaps you have already _forgotten_ how did her eyes look like, when life was vanishing from them?'

'Delphini, hear me out!' Molly yells. The Cruciatus curse always makes everyone more outspoken.

'I'm all ears, Molly.' the girl declares mockingly and sits back on the bench.

'It was a _battle_, Delphini, a huge battle... Mayhem, debris, curses flying above our heads... It's not like I killed her... Bellatrix... with cold blood, I was protecting myself! And my children!' Molly speaks very fast and incoherently.

Delphi raises her eyebrows.

'Is that your version of the events, Molly?' she asks calmly, but with a slight surprise in her voice. 'Well, I'm afraid that your memory is either already tainted by senility, or is unbelievably selective. Or perhaps... you are just straight-out_ lying_ to me.'

A threaten sounds in Delphi's voice, and Molly cowers on the ground, looking at the girl terrified.

'Why don't you tell me the truth, Molly? Why don't you tell me, how were you _chasing_ my Mother through the debris, despite the fact that she hadn't been even attacking _you_? How were you _running after her_, shooting curses and yelling at everyone on your way _"_**_Step aside, leave her to me_**_!"..._? Why don't you tell me how did you go berserker, how fixated you were on catching my Mother and taking her life...?' Delphi speaks calmly, emphasizing words.

Molly's face turns crimson.

'Oh, and that's not all...' Delphi adds, lifting her index finger. 'You've also _insulted_ my Mother, right before killing her. Which word did you use again...?'

Molly hangs her head down, unable to look at Delphi. Her face is burning red.

'Molly.' Delphi says harshly. 'Tell me how did you insult my Mother. And, more importantly, _why_ did you insult her.'

Silence. Molly doesn't dare to speak, doesn't even dare to lift her head.

'As you wish, Molly.' the girl says calmly. 'Crucio.'

The elderly woman once again cries out and arches her back in a couple of seconds of an insane pain.

'Enough.' Delphi mutters, lifting her curse. 'I need you to understand what you _did_, Molly. We can either have a civilized, grown-up conversation, or a Cruciatus session. The choice is yours.'

'I-I want to talk to you.' Molly stutters. 'I want to clear everything up. The word I called your Mother...'

Her voice breaks.

'Okay, Molly, I see you are trying. I will help you out, then: you called my Mother a _bitch_. Now, my question is: how could you use such a word towards somebody you hadn't even _known_? I have spent a fair amount of time trying to figure that out... Let's see, Molly. According to everything I have heard about you, you are not a kind of person to use such swearwords as a normal part of their vocabulary. Neither you are a kind of person to_ chase_ _someone and throw curses at them in a blind fury_. I assume that you must have really _hated_ my Mother, Molly. Now, I want to hear the reason.'

Molly apparently struggles to speak, crushed by Delphi's accusing voice.

All she manages to utter are a couple of muffled words: _"Battle... emotions... protect... kids...Ginny..."_

'So, you claim that you insulted and viciously attacked my Mother under an impact of the strong emotions of the battle, and with an intention to protect your kids. Look, Molly, I'm being really lenient here, I'm genuinely trying to put myself in your shoes. However, forgive me- your story just doesn't _fucking _add up.'

Delphi emphasizes the last sentence and Molly cowers again.

'There is a laundry list of hexes and even curses, that you could use to stun, immobilize, knock out, tie up or even_ petrify_ my Mother. That is what a normal person shielding their children would do. However, you chose not only to take her life, but do it in the worst kind of way: you made slurs and insults the last words she heard before passing away.'

Molly's eyes goes watery.

'And do you know, what is the worst thing about that, Molly?' Delphi continues in a conversational tone. 'That you haven't faced any consequences whatsoever for what you had done.'

The girl makes a break, looking down at the elderly woman in disgust.

'Yes, the history is written by the victors.' Delphi sighs. 'The winning side always gets away with everything, no matter what'd they done throughout the War. I wouldn't have expected you to be facing Wizengamot for killing my Mother, because the Ministry wouldn't hold the _War Heroes _accountable for their deeds. But what about your own _conscience_, Molly? Tell me, do you _sleep easily_? Don't you ever see _**my Mother's dying eyes**_ in your _**nightmare**_**s**?'

Tears start running down Molly's burning cheeks and dropping on the freshly cut grass.

'Look up.' Delphi orders harshly. 'Look me in the eyes, now.'

Molly reluctantly lifts her head and makes eye contact with the girl.

'I see.' Delphi hisses after a couple of seconds. 'I'm a decent Legillimens, Molly, and your simple mind is like an open book. You haven't _ever_ felt any remorse, have you?'

Molly lowers her gaze.

'It's actually quite the opposite.' Delphi continues, with a slight disbelief in her voice. 'You've never had any second thoughts, because you took _pride _in killing my Mother. You used to consider yourself a_ hero _for taking her life..._Fucking unbelievable_.'

The elderly woman curls up on the grass, apparently expecting another dose of Cruciatus Curse. However, Delphi only leaves her bench and kneels down in front of Molly, lifting her head by the chin.

'Look ahead, Molly.' she orders. 'Can you see these two graves? Read the tombstones.'

Molly narrows her eyes to read the neat, decorative calligraphy on each of the gravestones.

_ BELLATRIX BLACK LESTRANGE (1951-1998)_

_ TOUJOURS PUR & SEMPER FIDELIS _

_I AM PROUD AND BLESSED TO BE YOUR DAUGHTER_

_ TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE (1926-1998)_

_ DARK LORD VOLDEMORT_

_ I AM PROUD AND BLESSED TO BE YOUR DAUGHTER_

Under the captions, each tombstone has a small Dark Mark burnt within the smooth marble.

'Those graves are symbolic.' Delphi explains, seeing Molly's shocked face. 'The _noble_ Order of the Phoenix didn't have the decency to bury or preserve my Mother's and Father's bodies after the Battle of Hogwarts. Their corpses were never found. Those graves you see here contain only their personal items and a strand of my Mother's hair. I dug those graves myself, properly, using a shovel. Without any magic. Rodolphus helped me to make the tombstones. We had to make the symbolic funeral for my Parents here, at the Muggle graveyard. I didn't want to risk their graves being _defiled and defaced_, what would certainly happen at a Wizarding cemetery. After all, you, the _noble victors_, would make at the point of your honor to taint my Parent's memory even after their death...'

Delphi glances at Molly's face, to see what impact did her words make on the older woman.

At this point, Molly is downright sobbing.

'Oh, don't be fucking ridiculous.' Delphi mocks. 'Don't tell me, that you've suddenly developed some human feelings towards my Mother and Father.'

'You... you've put an effort in these graves.' Molly whispers unexpectedly. 'When did you make them?'

Delphi looks at the ginger woman, surprised.

'When I was fourteen years old.' she says. 'This is when Rodolphus was released from Azkaban and took me under his care, telling me everything about my ancestry.'

Molly turns her head towards an impressive, old-fashion building up the hill.

'And that place is...?'

'Riddle Manor.' Delphi answers. 'I've been living here since Rodolphus had terminated my wardship by Rowle family and took custody over me. A few years later I started working for the old fool, Amos Diggory.'

Molly nods apprehensively.

'Forgive me, but you don't have to tell me the rest of the story. I know how did you use my grandson and his friend to enforce your crazy plan.' she says quietly.

Delphi tilts her head back and bursts into laughter.

'Molly, we have inherently different opinions about what is "_crazy_".' she says finally. 'I don't consider a wish to bring my Parents back _crazy. _I don't consider the attempt to implement their dreams and ideas _crazy._ I don't consider trying to fix the flaws of the Wizarding World _crazy_. I am a daughter of Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Black Lestrange. If I didn't try to carry on my Parents' will, not only would I disappoint them, but also insult their memory.'

'However, your plan had failed.' Molly notices quietly. 'Carrying on your Parent's will has led you straight to Azkaban.'

Delphi smirks.

'That was a risk I was more than willing to take.' she answers simply.

'Yet... your stay in Azkaban _broke _you, Delphi.' Molly says in a surprisingly soft voice.

Delphi blushes. Molly disconcerts her for the first time during their conversation.

'What are you talking about?' she snarls, pointing her wand towards the elderly woman.

'I know about your suicide attempt.' Molly admits. 'I know, that you tried to starve yourself to death.'

The girl's eyes widen at first, but soon a twinkle of understand appears inside them.

'Harry Potter sucks at keeping secrets, doesn't he?' she mutters.

'He was _worried_ about you.' the ginger woman whispers.

'Yes, unlike you, he actually felt some human remorse about killing my Father.' Delphi smirks.

'I feel bad for taking your Mother from you, Delphi.' Molly says quietly.

'You do, _now_!' Delphi growls. 'You do, after being kidnapped, after seeing this graveyard, after listening to my story! If not for the _shock therapy_ I provided you with, your conscience would remain blind and deaf for the rest of your life!'

Molly doesn't deny. She lowers her eyes again.

'Do you know why did I decide to not to give up back then, in Azkaban?' Delphi continues. 'Potter told me, that my Parents would have been disappointed if I had taken my own life. After I heard these words, I recalled the letter my Mother wrote to me right before setting off to the battle. '

She reaches to her inner pocket, pulls the piece of parchment out and unfolds it right in front of Molly's eyes.

'See that, Molly? Mother wrote to me, that _**whatever happens, surrender is out of the question**__. _She wrote, that for her and for my Father, I am **a**_** pride, hope and miracle**__. _She asked me to _**lead my life the way to make it a proof, that their sacrifice had not been in vain.**_ And she wrote, that she and Father are grateful to me for _**having been born to them**__._.. A few hours after writing these words, she was already dead. Dead by your hand.'

Delphi's voice breaks against her will.

'I have realized, that giving up on my life would be an offense to the memory of my Father, whose dream was to achieve immortality. Moreover, it would also be an insult to the memory of my Mother, who had to endure _fourteen years_ worth of Azkaban's ordeal, remaining steadfast in her beliefs all this time. What kind of daughter would I be, not being able to endure mere twelve months in that place?'

Delphi feels tears falling down her cheeks.

'Damn!' she snarls and lowers the sheet .

Molly's face is now in tears, too.

Delphi looks cautiously into the older woman's watery eyes.

'What is it, Delphi? Aren't you going to tell me again not to be _fucking ridiculous_?' Molly asks in a hoarse voice.

Delphi freezes. She should tell Molly exactly that, however- this time the older Witch's teary eyes look surprisingly genuine. Even her freckled, wrinkled face is winced in grief.

'Delphi.' Molly says slowly. 'I'm truly, wholeheartedly sorry about your Mother.'

Delphi turns her back to Molly. She doesn't know how to respond. Her plan of bringing the old Witch here, to the graveyard, had one goal: to open the woman's eyes to the severity of her unpunished deeds. Deep down inside, Delphi has never expected her plan to succeed.

She even subconsciously hoped for a fight with Molly to break out. Such a turn of the events would have given her a pure opportunity to avenge her Mother. However, now...

Delphi's eyes widen; Molly is slowly approaching Bellatrix' grave.

'Stop!' the surprised girl yells through her tears. 'What do you think you're doing?! Not another step...!'

Molly disregards the order. She stands upon the grave and stretches her hand out, conjuring wandlessly a bunch of white and yellow daffodils.

Putting the flowers carefully on the tombstone, Molly turns towards the stunned Delphi.

'I figured that your Mother must have liked those flowers; her beloved baby sister was named after them.' she says quietly.

'_Narcissus_...' Delphi whispers.

Molly doesn't take her eyes off the girl. Delphi lowers her gaze, blushing.

'Thank you.' she whispers.

Molly nods. They spend a couple of minutes in silence.

'Full of hope.' Molly whispers finally.

'What?' Delphi glances at her in confusion.

'You asked about emotions in your Mother's eyes, just before she died.' Molly explains. 'That is what I saw. I didn't saw any pain, anger or fear in her eyes that moment. The only thing I saw was _hope_. When your Mother died, your Father was still alive. Even dueling me, she never took his eyes off him. Seeing your Father keeping on fighting, her final emotion was a hope for his victory. She died with hopeful eyes and a smile on her face.'

Delphi feels her eyes going watery again.

'That... suits her so much.' she whispers.

'Your Mother might have been on a losing side, but she died victorious.' Molly declares.

'That means a lot, coming from an enemy.' Delphi admits.

'Even enemies can learn from each other, Delphi. Thank you for opening my eyes tonight.'

Delphi nods.

The sun is already beneath the horizon. Silvery moonlight starts reflecting in the marble tombstones.

'I'd like to visit this place sometimes, if you don't mind.' Molly says unexpectedly.

'You'd like to... keep visiting my Parents' graves?' Delphi asks, raising her eyebrows.

'If you don't mind it.' Molly repeats.

'Only me and the Death Eaters come to this place.' Delphi mutters.

'Oh, I don't mind it at all.' Molly declares. 'We are not at War at the moment, after all.'

'Why would you want to keep visiting?' Delphi asks.

'I also believe that your Parents' memory deserves to be honored.'

Delphi nods slowly.

'You will be welcome here, then.'


End file.
